metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoomer
is a species of semi-spherical, hard-shelled creatures with spikes along their backs. Description Zoomers are the first creatures ever encountered in the series. They originally only appeared in two colors: yellow and red. Zoomers are found on a wide variety of planets, with various distinct physical features and adaptations. For example, the Zoomers located on Tallon IV have gray shells and 18 eyes. Zoomers in the Tetra Galaxy have a body type similar to Tallon IV Zoomers, but with reddish carapaces and two eyes similar to Zebesian Zoomers. In all of its incarnations, the simple-minded Zoomer is capable only of walking in set patterns. It will not directly attack Samus: she must instead accidentally or intentionally touch one in order to take damage. As such, they exclusively feed on corpses of other creatures instead of attacking live ones. The Metroid Prime Hunters logbook entry for the Zoomer states that it was the primary transmission vector of a Flesh-Eating Bacteria on Zebes, which caused the extinction of many native species. The more resilient Geemers are an evolutionary offshoot of the Zoomer family. They often share habitats and can be found on the same planets. By extension, Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M also establishes Snomers and Sovas to be other related species. Connection to the Geemer The original Metroid for the Family Computer Disk System introduced the species named ジーマ, which was renamed "Zoomer" when the game was localized for the Nintendo Entertainment System. When Super Metroid was released, the species's Japanese name remained unchanged, but its English name was changed to "Geemer", a more accurate romanization of the Japanese name. The internal data of Super Metroid still refers to Geemers as "Zoomer", but all official published media adopted the new "Geemer" name. Several other species, such as Menu and Sova, likewise had their names changed, with the new name effectively retconning the old name. However, Metroid Prime reconciled the old "Zoomer" and new "Geemer" names by canonically establishing both as related species of single evolutionary family. This distinction is continued through subsequent English releases of the 2D Metroid games. When Metroid was remade as Metroid: Zero Mission and later ported to the Game Boy Advance as part of the Classic NES Series, these appearances retain the old "Zoomer" name. Furthermore, its appearance in Metroid: Other M, which is based on its Super Metroid design, uses the new "Geemer" name.Metroid: Other M Premiere Edition Therefore, while the Japanese canon considers Zoomers and Geemers to be the same species with the same name (except in the ''Prime'' series), the English canon considers them separate species with distinct names. However, this means that untranslated Japanese media (such as Victory Techniques for Metroid or Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order) will always refer to the species as ジーマ, which can refer to either Zoomers or Geemers. In this instance, the media's context will be factored in when determining whether the creature should be considered a Zoomer or Geemer. For example, since Zebes Invasion Order is based upon the original game (which only featured Zoomers), then its creatures will be considered Zoomers. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Zero Mission artwork of a Zoomer is referred to as a Geemer, which unfortunately muddles the previously-established distinction between Geemers and Zoomers in the 2D games. However, material directly from the Metroid series should be considered "more canon" than Super Smash Bros., which is known to make a few factual errors. Locations ''Metroid Prime'' *Tallon Canyon *Transport Tunnel A *Transport Tunnel B *Root Cave *Transport Tunnel C *Workstation Tunnel ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' *High Ground *Echo Hall *Ice Hive *Frost Labyrinth *Fuel Stack *Alimbic Gardens Other appearances ''Nintendo Comics System In ''Deceít Du Jour, there is a talking red Zoomer serving Mother Brain on board the mechanical asteroid, Metroid. Unlike the canonical Metroid series, this Zoomer is depicted as sapient, and is able to speak and hold a blaster. Another red Zoomer appeared on the cover of a Captain N: The Game Master issue. One purple Zoomer is a prisoner of RX 338, while a red Zoomer is among the enemies attacking Pit in A King of Shreds and Patches. ''Tetris DS'' Zoomers are featured prominently in the Catch Mode of Tetris DS. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Although the Geemer appears as a Spirit in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, it uses the artwork of a Zoomer from Zero Mission. Official data ''Metroid'' manual "These fierce little creatures spray sticky fluid from their feet so they can move along the floor or up and down walls. There are two kinds: red zoomers and less powerful yellow zoomers." ''Victory Techniques for Metroid'' "This organism excretes a mucus from its legs while crawling on the rocks. The yellow Zoomer can be destroyed with two shots from the normal beam. The red ones are destroyed with four." ''The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' (1987) CHARACTERS (p. 54) :ZOOMER :"The first enemy Samus meets. He approaches by crawling along the floors and walls." Logbook entries Unused Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Logbook entry Official Metroid Prime website "Zoomers anchor themselves to walls and other surfaces. Basic nerve centers located directly above the mandibles are able to detect nutrients which the Zoomers digest. Sharp spines protect them from casual predators, but the lack of a reinforced carapace makes them vulnerable to more persistent foes. The Zoomer is protected by a spiny shell which covers a basic nerve center located directly above the mandibles." ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' manual "These fierce little creatures excrete a sticky liquid from their feet, allowing them to move up, down, and across floors, walls, and ceilings. There are two kinds of Zoomers: red ones and yellow ones. Red ones are much more powerful." Official Metroid Zero Mission website *''"Pointed spikes"'' *''"Gripping legs"'' *''"Razor-sharp teeth"'' "SPECIMEN ID# X-7260 Wide leg-span and gripping nature of feet allows specimen to easily climb rock formations. Rock-crushing teeth suggests creature feeds on nutrients found in soil and ore. Exterior spikes are defensive in nature, but can be used to immobilize enemies. DANGER LEVEL: MODERATE." Trivia *Zoomers somewhat resemble Spinies, from the Super Mario series, and are even referred to as Spiny in Nintendo Power Volume 29.Nintendo Power volume 29, page 40: "To reach the energy tank in the ceiling near the starting room, shoot it, freeze a Spiny or Skree about half way to the tank, jump onto the frozen creature and then jump to the energy tank." They also behave almost identically to Spike Tops, another enemy from the Super Mario series. *In the original Metroid game, Zoomers had tentacles as limbs. In all later titles, they are depicted with insectoid legs. *A Zoomer is depicted on the Metroid Trucker Cap. *Zoomers were planned to appear in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes but were cut from the final game.http://tcrf.net/Metroid_Prime_2:_Echoes *There is a small glitch in Metroid Prime and the New Play Control! Metroid Prime: if a Zoomer is hit with a glancing shot from the Ice Beam, it will freeze in place, but the ice frames won't cover it. *There is a flaw in the Zoomer AI in the original Metroid. If the object the Zoomer is standing on is destroyed, the Zoomer continually spins in place, as the AI is constantly rotating by -90°. This is fixed in Metroid: Zero Mission, as the Zoomer unceremoniously falls to the floor. *Creatures closely resembling Zoomers appear in the Captain N: The Game Master episode Germ Wars. However, the episode is based upon the game Faxanadu, which features similarly spiny enemies called Zozuras, making it uncertain whether these creatures were actually intended to be Zoomers. Gallery Metroid Enemy Zoomer.gif|A sprite of a Zoomer from Metroid Zoomers.PNG|''Metroid'' artwork Samus artwork 13.png|''Metroid'' artwork of Samus bombing a Zoomer Metroidone.jpg|''Metroid'' US cover Zoomerchibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide Zomcard.PNG|Canadian Topps card. File:Famicom Choco - Zoomer.png|Famicom Choco File:Famicom Choco - Zoomer (underside).png|Underside. File:Zoomer Famiken Ryu.png|''Famiken Ryu'' File:MZIO_page_205.JPG|''Metroid: Zebes Invasion Order'' Zoomer_rip.png|Model of a Zoomer from Metroid Prime Transport_Tunnel_A.jpg|Zoomers in Transport Tunnel A Zoomer_scan_images_dolphin_HD.jpg|Scan File:Zoomer third scanpic.png|The scan image seen on the Orpheon. Mzmpkusf.jpg|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' PAL cover. Metroid Zero Mission banner.png|''Zero Mission'' box artwork Geemer.jpg|''Zero Mission'' artwork zoomer_zm.png|Zoomer sprite in Zero Mission Huntzoomer.png|''Metroid Prime Hunters'' Captain N appearances Cn3-00-cover.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master Issue #3 cover. Met dd 1.jpg|Nintendo Comics System: Deceít Du Jour Metroid pg03.jpg Metroid pg06.jpg Metroid pg07.jpg Metroid pg08.jpg Metroid pg09.jpg Metroid pg10.jpg Metroid pg11.jpg Cn4-18.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: Breakout. Cn5-05.jpg|Captain N: The Game Master: A King of Shreds and Patches. Germ Wars Zoomer or Zozora.png|Possible appearance in Germ Wars. References es:Zoomer ru:Зумер Category:Zebes Category:Brinstar Category:Chozodia Category:Wrecked Ship Category:Tallon IV Category:Tallon Overworld Category:Magmoor Caverns Category:Alinos Category:Arcterra Category:Zoomer Family Category:Recurring Species Category:Lavalife Category:Wall-crawlers Category:Unused Bosses and Species Category:Food